Technical Field
The description relates to managing memories.
One or more embodiments may apply to managing semiconductor memories such as, e.g., embedded random access memories (RAMs).
Description of the Related Art
Management of semiconductor memories such as parity management in embedded RAMs, as used, e.g., in microcontroller units (MCUs), systems-on-chip (SoCs), may be a key factor in certain applications and be hardly of interest for other applications.
Dedicating a part of a memory array to parity management (e.g., with words by 36 bits for 32 bit data, words by 72 bits for 64 bit data, and so on) may add to the cost of a memory array, also in terms of die size and semiconductor module, with the risk that these added cost factors may turn out to be unjustified for those applications that do not take advantage of them.